Ame ga Kurushi (雨が来るし)
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Kata orang jika kita melihat hujan maka perasaan akan lebih baik, menurutku itu tidak benar sama sekali tapi itu sekaligus membuatku muak dan selalu ingin menangis ditemani hujan, karena 'dia' tidak akan pernah menganggapku lebih sekedar dari temannya dan "dia" telah menjadi pasangan dari janji yang "dia" buat dengan teman kecilnya tersebut... . #Special For Event NaLu


"_**Ame ga Kurushi (**_**雨 が 来るし**)_**"**_

_**#Special For Event NaLu**_

_**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Ame ga Kurushi **__** (**__**雨 が 来るし**__**)**__** © Chinatsu Arakawa**_

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

Summary : Kata orang jika kita melihat hujan maka perasaan akan lebih baik, menurutku itu tidak benar sama sekali tapi itu sekaligus membuatku muak dan selalu ingin menangis ditemani hujan, karena _'dia'_ tidak akan pernah menganggapku lebih sekedar dari temannya dan _"dia"_ telah menjadi pasangan dari janji yang _"dia"_ buat dengan teman kecilnya tersebut...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

TIK TIK TIK

Hujan gerimis, tidak membuat Lucy beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya sedangkan orang-orang yang berada pada taman bermain tersebut berusaha melindungi diri mereka dari hujan gerimis yang tiba-tiba menjadi hujan yang amat lebat

BRUUSHHH

Hujan bertambah lebat tetap tidak membuat Lucy beranjak dari ayunan itu padahal hujan tersebut jika menyentuh kulit akan terasa sangat sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum sangking derasnya hujan tersebut

"Hei nona, kau akan sakit jika tidak segera berteduh" Teriak salah satu orang yang berteduh dibawah kios minuman itu

Tetap saja Lucy tidak bergerak apalagi sampai menoleh kepada orang yang sudah berbaik hati mengingatkannya yang ada sekarang pandangan kosong yang menghiasi mata karamelnya yang biasa akan tawa dan canda teman-temannya di _guild_ dan kulit dan bibirnya bertambah pucat akibat menahan suhu dingin hujan yang terus menerus turun dengan derasnya

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ohayou minna" Sapa Lucy ceria yang baru masuk guild terkuat setelah memenangkan turnamen Dai Matou Enbu tersebut_

"_Oh Ohayou Lu-chan" Jawab Levy_

"_Ohayou Lucy" Jawab Mira yang masih membersihkan gelas yang baru dicucinya dengan serbet putih_

"_Ohayou Lucy" Jawab Erza_

"_Ohayou Lucy" Jawab Gray_

"_Ohayou Luce" Jawab Natsu_

"_Selamat ya Flamehead" Ucap Gray kembali membuka bajunya dan berhasil diplototi oleh Erza dengan tajam, "Aku juga akan mengucapkan selamat kepada Natsu" Ucap Erza sambil memakan strobbery cake kesukaannya_

"_Eh, nani..nani. Apa cuma aku saja yang ketinggalan berita bahagia ini dan ada apa dengan Natsu ?" Tanya Lucy penasaran dan langsung duduk di dekat meja bar _

"_Ini Lucy Orens Jus mu, Natsu baru saja menyatakaan perasaannya kepada Lisanna. Ara ara sepertinya di guild ini akan ada pasangan baru lagi setelah Levy dan Gajeel" Ucap Mirajane tersenyum dengan menaruh tangan kanannya di pipinya_

_PRRAANNGGG_

"_Eh Lucy kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Erza khawatir dan segera memegang bahu kanan Lucy_

"_Lucy kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Mirajane dan Gray_

"_Luce kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Natsu setelah berhenti berkelahi dengan Gray_

_Sedangkan Lucy pandangan matanya kosong seakan jiwanya baru saja ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, "Lu-chan kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya Levy sambil melambaik-lambaikan tanganya didepan wajah Lucy untuk menyadarkannya_

"_Lu-chan" Teriak Levy ditelinga Lucy, "Eh kenapa kau berteriak ditelingaku Levy-chan ?" Tanya Lucy polos setelah kembali dari alam sadarnya_

"_Itu karena kau tiba-tiba menjatuhkan gelas dan kau langsung melamun Lu-chan, apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" Tanya Levy khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya tersebut_

"_Hm itu, tidak-tidak ada kok Levy-chan, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Natsu dan Lisanna karena kalian dapat menepati janji kalian waktu kecil, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu aku harus membeli keperluan dapur dulu, ja minna" Ucap Lucy bohong dan segera berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan setetes air mata dan hanya Natsu saja yang melihatnya_

"_Luce ada apa denganmu ?" Pikir Natsu bingung dan sebuah perasaan sesak mengganggunya akibat melihat air mata Lucy_

_END FLASHBACK_

Kata orang jika kalian menatap hujan dan menghirup udaranya itu akan membuatmu tenang, tapi itu tak berlaku kepada Lucy yang menatap butiran hujan yang turun dari poninya dengan pandangan kosong disertai dengan derasnya airmata yang turun dari mata karamelnya seakan hujan tersebut dapat mengobati rasa perih dan sesak pada hatinya, "Jadi Natsu sudah resmi berpasangan dengan Lisannna ya, seharusnya aku senang karena mereka menepati janjinya tapi mengapa hatiku sesak sekali untuk menerima kenyataan ini ?" Pikir Lucy sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat butiran hujan yang langsung turun dari langit

"_Ne_ Lucy, kau bisa sakit jika berada disini ayo pulang" Ucap Loki dengan membawa payung berwarna biru untuk melindungi mereka dari tetesan hujan

"Ak-aku, ti-tidak mau Loki hujan ini membuatku tenang" Jawab Lucy kembali menatap Loki dengan pandangan kosongnya dengan mengeluarkan senyum yang dipaksakannya

"Itu tidak benar Lucy, kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, tapi kau harus merelakan perasaaanmu terhadap Natsu" Ucap Loki segera memeluk Lucy dan membuang payungnya entah kemana

"Sepertinya itu akan sangat sulit Loki," Jawab Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Loki dengan tatapan hampa, "Sebaiknya kita bicarakaan ini nanti saja Lucy, aku akan segera mengantarmu kerumahmu" Jawab Loki sambil menarik tangan Lucy untuk beranjak dari ayunan tersebut

.

.

.

"Arigatou Loki kau sudah mau mengatarkanku pulang" Ucap Lucy didepan pintu rumahnya

"Sama-sama, Lucy. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena aku ada janji dengan Aries. _Ja na _Lucy" Jawab Loki sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menhilang dengan meninggalkan percikan cahaya berwarna orens

"Beruntungnya Aries karena memiliki Loki dan cintanya terbalas sedangkan aku. Kalah bersaing dengan Lisanna" Pikir Lucy sambil melepaskan bajunya untuk segera berendam didalam bathub yang sudah dicampurnya dengan sabun beraroma vanilia untuk menenangkan pikirannya

15 Menit kemudian

"Hah, perasaanku lebih baik sekarang" Pikir Lucy sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih ditangannya, "Aku akan melanjutkan novelku" Ucap Lucy sambil mengambil pulpen disampinya dan mulai menulis apa yang ada dipikirannya

TOK TOK

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini datang menganggu saja" Gerutu Lucy karena konsentrasinya hilang akibat suara ketukan tersebut dan langsung membukaan pintu kamarnya "Heratfillia-san ada surat untukmu" Ucap sang ibu pemilik rumah sewaan sambil memperlihatkan surat yang dipegangnya yang beramplop pink

"_Arigatou_, oba-san" Ucap Lucy setelah mengambil surat itu dari tangan si ibu pemilik rumah sewa dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ibu tersebut setelah tidak melihat ibu pemilik rumah sewa dengan cepat Lucy menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi dengan segera Lucy membuka isi surat tersebut "I-ini, tidak mungkin..." Ucap Lucy tidak percaya setelah membaca isi surat tersebut

_**In Morning**_

Setelah menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi dengan masih mengeluarkan aura gelap akibat surat dan 'pernyataan' mendadak dari Natsu kemarin, Lucy langsung melesat menuju _guild_ tercintanya sebelum membuka pintu _guild _Lucy sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk bertemu Natsu dan Lisanna

"O-Ohayou Minna..." Sapa Lucy gugup dan langsung duduk di ujung meja bar, "Ohayou Lu-chan, apa kau sudah lebih baik dari pada yang kemarin ?" Tanya Levy khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya itu

"Tentu saja Levy" Jawab Lucy dengan nada yang amat pelan, "Tidak, kau belum baik-baik saja Lu-chan bagaimana jika kau mengambil misi yang ada dipapan permintaan, agar kau dapat menenangkan pikiranmu" Tawar Levy

"Aku rasa kau benar, Levy-chan" Ucap Lucy segera melangkahkan kakinya di depan papan permintaan tentang misi tersebut "Mira-san aku mau mengambil misi ini" Ujar Lucy mengambil salah satu misi yang dirasanya cukup mudah tersebut

"_Ara ara_, apa kau akan mengambil misi solo Lucy, aneh sekali ?" Tanya Mira "Eh itu, untuk melatih kemampuanku saja ya kemampuanku saja" Jawab Lucy gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Mira

"Hm baiklah, berhati-hatilah Lucy" setelah menjawab ucapan Mira dengan anggukan Lucy tak sengaja melihat Natsu dan Lisanna hampir berciuman akibat bermain _Poky game_ jika saja Natsu tidak mematahkan pocky tersebut dengan mulutnya

"Hiks..., I-Ini sangat menyakitkan, kami-sama tolong aku hilangkan perasaanku terhadapnya atau aku saja yang menghilang agar aku tidak terbebani dengan perasaan ini" Isak Lucy sambil terus berlari tak peduli bagaimana orang lain menatapnya

_SKIP TIME_

"Hah lelahnya lebih baik aku tidur saja" Gumam Lucy ketika baru akan memutar kenop pintu rumahnya terdengar suara yang amat ia hindari pada hari ini "Yo Luce, aku mencarimu seharian ini. Kau dari mana saja ?" Sapa Natsu yang datang dari arah berlawanan, mungkin bagi Lucy ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya karena harus bertemu Natsu dalam keadaaan hati yang amat buruk seperti sekarang

"Oh ada apa Natsu ?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat "_Etto_, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat _hanabi_, apa kau mau ?" Tanya Natsu dengan cengiran yang masih terpacar dari wajahnya

"Bagaimana dengan Lisanna, bukannya kau sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya" Jawab Lucy kesal dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya

"Lucy dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, itu karena Lisanna sedang menjalankan misi jadi tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak selain kau, sedangkan Happy pergi kerumah Wendy untuk menemui Carla" Ucap Natsu sambil memegang tangan Lucy untuk tidak meninggalkannya

"Alasanmu saja" Ucap Lucy ketus sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Natsu dari tanganya

"Ayolah Lucy temani aku kali ini saja," Pinta Natsu dengan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ miliknya dan terus menatap mata Lucy "_Mou,_ baiklah kali ini saja" Jawab Lucy pasrah

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 nanti malam, _ja na_ Luce" Ucap Natsu langsung melepaskan tangan Lucy dan pergi meninggalkan Lucy

"Aku rasa ada baiknya, aku membuat sebuah kenangan dengannya sebelum aku pergi jauh besok" Pikir Lucy sedih dan segera masuk menuju kamarnya

**At 9 Pm...**

"Luce apa kau sudah siap-?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba masuk dari jendela Lucy dan terpana melihat riasan dan baju yang dipakai Lucy, malam ini Lucy mengenakan yukata putih bermotif bunga sakura putih dan rambut pirang panjangnya digulung keatas dan hanya menyisakan poni dan beberapa helai rambut dan mengenkan _geta_ pada kakinya saja hanya satu kata yang terpikir oleh Natsu yaitu _'Cantik'___dansebuah semburat merah terpacar jelas di kedua pipinya

"Natsu coba kau gunakan pintu dan berhentilah masuk lewat jendelaku, bagaimana jika aku sedang berganti baju" Teriak Lucy kesal karena Natsu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Eh _gomen_ Luce, yosh baiklah ayo kita segera berangkat" Ucap Natsu setelah berhasil menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya dan langsung menarik tangan Lucy

"Tu-tunggu Natsu" Jawab Lucy bingung akibat Natsu terus-menerus menariknya dan Lucy hanya bisa pasrah saja mengikuti ajakan Natsu

_SKIP TIME_

"Kita sudah sampai Luce, lihat banyak sekali orang berjualan ayo kita kesana" Teriak Natsu riang sambil menunjuk sebuah stan makanan yang menjual Takoyaki _"Hai'k Haik"_ Ucap Lucy pasrah dan segera menuju stan tersebut

"Paman Takoyakinya dua" Ucap Lucy dengan mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf dua ditangannya "Oh baiklah khusus untuk nona manis sepertimu maka aku akan memberi potongan harga untuk pacarmu" Jawab sang pemilik toko sambil melirikan matanya kearah Natsu

"Di-dia bukan pacarku" Ucap Lucy gelagapan atas pernyataan paman tadi "Dan itu tidak mungkin" Pikir Lucy sedih "Hahaha... Anak muda jaman sekarang, ini nona Takoyakimu" Jawab paman tersebut sambil menyerahkan dua bungkus Takoyaki kepada Lucy "Terima kasih paman" Ucap Lucy "Sama-sama" Jawab paman tersebut sambil tersenyum

"Ini Natsu, Takoyakimu" Ucap Lucy sambil menyerahkan satu bungkus Takoyaki kepada Natsu "_Arigato na_ Luce, ayo kita kesana aku ingin menangkap ikan" Tunjuk Natsu kesebuah stan yang tak terlalu jauh dari stan Takoyaki tadi "_Hai'k Hai'k_, ayo kita kesana"

"Tch kenapa susah sekali untuk menangkap ikan ini" Gerutu Natsu kesal karena sudah mengahabiskan banyak jaring tapi tak satupun ikan yang didapatnya "Hahaha, jika kau menangkap ikan-ikan itu dengan cara begitu tentu saja tidak akan berhasil Natsu. Itu memakai sebuah tekhnik, lihat dan perhatikan aku" Ucap Lucy langsung mengambil jaring yang ada ditangan Natsu dan dengan mudahnya Lucy mendapatkan 2 ikan sekaligus

"Wah kau hebat Luce" Ucap Natsu kagum "Itu adalah hal yang mudah Natsu" Jawab Lucy dengan bangganya

"Ini satu untukmu jaga ikan ini Natsu jangan sampai ikan ini dimakan oleh Happy dan satunya lagi akan aku jaga juga, kau paham" Ucap Lucy sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung plstik bening berisi ikan yang ditangkapnya tadi "Tentu saja Luce, aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh hidupku jika perlu" Jawab Natsu dengan sebuah senyuman tulus bukan sebuah cengiran yang biasa ini tampilkan pada biasanya

_Blusshh_

Wajah Lucy pun langsung memanas ketika melihat senyuman yang jarang sekali Natsu tampilkan "Luce apa kau sakit, mukamu merah sekali ?" Tanya Natsu khawatir "Ah, tidak-tidak" Jawab Lucy langsung sadar

"Syukurlah aku berniat mengajakmu ketempat agar kita bisa melihat _hanabi,_ apa kau mau ?" Tanya Natsu "Tentu saja, ayo kita pergi kesana" Jawab Lucy riang setelah mendengar jawaban Lucy Natsu langsung menarik tangan Luce untuk segera pergi meninggalkan festival dan pergi menuju bukit tinggi yang berada disebelah barat dari Fiore

"_Sugoi na_, _Kireii..._" Ucap Lucy terpaku melihat pemandangan ketika ia mendongakan kepalanya ketas langit, karena ini adalah musim panas maka banyak sekali bintang bertebaran dilangit khusunya bintang _Vega,_ _Altair_ dan _Deneb_ yang membentuk segitiga bersinar terang diantara bintang yang lainnya

"Hm Natsu apa kau tau tentang legenda Tanabata ?" Tanya Lucy menolehkan kepalanya kerah Natsu "Hah apa itu, aku belum pernah mendengarnya" Jawab Natsu sambil menatp Lucy polos

"_Dasar Baka_,.. Itu adalah sebuah legenda yang mengharukan" Jawab Lucy sambil menatap Natsu tak percaya "Cepat beritahu aku Luce" Pinta Natsu tak sabar

"Baiklah, dulu ada seorang Putri Raja Langit yang pandai menenun yang bernama _Shokujo_ atau _Orihime_ yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang pengembala sapi bernama _Kengyu_ atau _Hikoboshi_, _Hikoboshi_ terkenal sebagai orang yang rajin bekerja sehingga diizinkan oleh Raja Langit untuk menikahi anaknya, suami istri _Hikoboshi_ dan _Orihime_ hidup bahagia tapi sayangnya sejak saat itu _Orihime_ tidak pernah menenun lagi dan _Hikoboshi_ tidak mengembala lagi dan itu membuat sang Raja marah dan keduaanya dipaksa berpisah, _Orihime_ dan _Hikoboshi_ tinggal dipisahkan oleh sungai _Amanogawa_ dan hanya diizinkan bertemu setahun sekali dimalam ke-7 bulan ke-7 setelah bekerja keras selama setahun. Jika dihitung mungkin ini adalah harinya..." Ucap Lucy menyelesaikan ceritanya dan kembali menatap Natsu yang terpukau akan cerita Lucy

"Kau luar biasa Luce, bisa mengetahui hal tersebut" Jawab Natsu "Semua orang juga mengetahuinya Natsu, hanya kau saja yang tidak mengetahuinya" Balas Lucy sambil tersenyum manis

"Luce ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," Ucap Natsu dengan nada serius dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Eh apa itu Natsu ?" Jawab Lucy bingung

"_Etto_ ini.." Ucap Natsu sambil membuka sebuah kotak beludru merah dan sebuah cincin emas putih ditengah-tengahnya "Na-Natsu ini apa ?" Tanya Lucy bingung dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan tentunya

"Aku ingin menanyakan jika aku melamar Lisanna besok malam, kira-kira menurutmu apa aku akan diterimanya ya ?" Tanya Natsu dengan raut wajah bingung dan khawatir

_Jdaaaarrrrr_

Bagai disambar petir berkekuatan 1000 volt. 'Kaget', tentu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Natsu akan melamar Lisanna dan 'Sesak' itulah hal yang dirasakan Lucy hatinya seperti teriris sebuah pedang yang amat tajam untuk kesekian kalinya dengan mati-matian Lucy menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh tepat dihadapan Natsu, ia tak ingin di cap sebagai gadis cengeng tentunya

"Te...Tentu saja, Lis...Lisanna akan menerimamu dia sudah menyukaimu sejak kalian kecil. Dan aku mengucapkan selamat untukmu Natsu" Jawab Lucy terbata-bata dan menggigit keras bibirnya untuk menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh

NYUUTTT

DUUAARRRR

DUUUAARRRR

Tak lama setelah mengatakan hal tersebut kembang api pun dilucurkan, dengan cepat Natsu menyimpan kotak beludru merah tersebut kembali ke saku celananya dan mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat kembang api yang sedang diluncurkan setelah melihat Natsu menatap kembang api yang akan diluncurkan tanpa sadar Lucy menatap kembang api dengan meneteskan _Liquid_ bening dari kedua matanya dan akhirnya ia menangis dalam diam dan ditemani oleh berbagai kembang api

"Luce kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya Natsu khawatir melihat Lucy "Tadi mataku kemasukan debu makannya berair, sudah dulu ya aku mau pulang" Jawab Lucy langsung pergi meninggalkan Natsu dengan diliputi tanda tanya besar

"Hiks... Ini menyakitkan, Ak-aku tidak kuat lagi" Ucap Lucy sambil terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan banyak orang yang diberikan kepadanya dan langsung menuju apartemennya dengan segera mengunci pintu dan jendela dan menutup tirai jendelanya dengan cepat Lucy mengambil sebuah pulpen, kertas dan amplop berwarna kuning dan segera menulis sebuah surat dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran dari matanya seakan tidak akan pernah berhenti setelah menulis surat dengan langkah cepat Lucy mengambil koper merah dan memasukan semua baju dan peralatannya kedalam koper tersebut

_SKIP TIME _

Matahari sudah mulai menampakan sinarnya bagi sebagian orang mungkin ini adalah pagi yang cerah tapi berbeda dengan gadis _Celestial Mage _tersebut ia bangun dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan mata yang bengkak dan sebuah kantung mata hitam tercetak jelas dibawah matanya dan rambut yang acak-acakan tentunya "Aku harus bangun, untuk berpamitan kepada anggota _guild _lainnya" Gumam Lucy dengan nada yang serak dengan cepat Lucy memasuki kamar mandi

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Lucy segera langsung mengambil baju _longdress _sebahuputih dan hanya sebatas selutut dengan menyapukan riasan tipis diwajahnya yang cantik ditambah _high heels _hitam setinggi 5 cm dan topi pantai berwarna putih ini sematkan diatas kepalanya setelah meneliti tak ada lagi yang tertinggal dengan langkah berat Lucy meninggalkan kamar yang penuh kenangan tersebut tak lupa sebuah koper merah yang sedang ditarik ditangan kanannya

"Untung aku sudah berpamitan dengan ibu pemilk Apartemen jadi aku hanya perlu berpamitan pada anggota _guild_ saja" Gumam Lucy sambil tersenyum sendu dan bergegas meninggalkan Apartemennya

Tentu saja jika kita semua akan menebak kemana tujuan Lucy selanjutnya yaitu _guild_ yang amat dia cintai sepenuh hati yang memberikannya _nakamma_ dan kenangan yang sangat berharga baginya, dengan menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya pun tidak terlihat, Lucy membuka pintu _guild_ tersebut dengan pelan dan terus berjalan kedepan menuju meja bar dan semua orang yang ada di guild tersebut melihat Lucy dengan tatapan heran dan ada juga yang penasaran

"_Ara ara_ sepertinya kita mendapat seorang tamu apa ada yang bisa kami bantu nona?" Tanya Mira sopan sambil mengelap beberapa gelas

"Mira-san aku ingin berhenti menjadi penyihir di Fairy Tail dan tolong hapus tanda yang ada ditangan kananku ini" Ucap Lucy langsung mengangkatkan kepala untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Mirajane

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_A/U : Yuu~hu minna-san, ini pertama kalinya saya di Fandom NaLu dan pertama kali ikut dalam Event ini saya mohon para juri menilai fic ini, fic ini cuma 2 chapter saja kok, jika saya menggabungkannya ini akan menjadi sangat panjang makanya saya bagi dua, untuk chapter terakhir saya akan publish secepatnya, Sore ja Minna-san, Mata na...^^_


End file.
